


Eccedentesiast Of The Skies

by marcie1a



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angel Park Jimin, Angst, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Cute Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, Dom Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, Fallen Angel Kim Taehyung | V, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung | V Are Best Friends, Jungkook has a little sister, Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster Is a Sweetheart, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Sweetheart, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reality, Top Park Jimin, roughly based off WINGS, seniors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9392585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcie1a/pseuds/marcie1a
Summary: The sins of an angel go unheard until the boy with the brightest smile witnessed them firsthand.Do you really think I’m lying when I say that even God wants his angels to leave his land?If you think that these wings have never hit the ground, then you clearly don’t know me and you won’t want me around.I’m a sinner, I’m a psycho, I’m a prayer left unsaid;How could you love me when you know what goes on inside my head?~





	1. Chapter 1

It was his last year of high school, and he honestly just wanted to get over with it. His grades were fine and he was getting all his work done, but his heart wasn't really into it. 

 

As soon as the bell rang, he collected all of his things and rushed out the classroom.

 

"Mr. Jeon," The teacher caught him at his locker. "You seem a bit out of it lately."

 

"I'm fine," He said simply. Teachers these days honestly cared a bit too much about their students.

 

"Are you sure? You haven't been doing all your classwork-"

 

"But my grades are still high and I'm guaranteed to graduate." Jungkook closed his locker and turned to her with a blank expression.

 

"Well, if you ever need anything, just ask for Professor Park Na Lin," She smiled. At least he finally knew her name. "Go on, we don't need you being late for class."

 

***

 

His next class was actually Free Block, which he spent in the library. He was meeting his best friend there, as per usual.

 

Jungkook's phone buzzed and he took it out of his pocket.

 

**Taehyung - Hey! Where are you?**

 

Kim Taehyung was the best person anyone would ever know. Everyone called him V; V for Virgin, because he refused to lose his virginity. He was so pure, nobody could believe it. With his bleach - blonde hair, girls - and to a lesser extent, gays - were practically dragging him to the bedroom. The way he acted was platonic, yet loving. Plenty of people speculated that he was just asexual because of this, but Jungkook just thought he was a nice person.

 

**Jungkook - On my way to the library, don't worry.**

 

**Taehyung - Good. Because I need to tell you something.**

 

Jungkook walked into the library and went to the corner where the sci - fi books were - where nobody ever went. They always met there, most of the time to secretly eat.

 

Tae walked in next, smiling wide. He sat down next to him.

 

"Hey, you look happy. What did you need to tell me?" Jungkook said, climbing into his lap as the older wrapped his arms around him. Platonic cuddling, a perk of being friends with him. And, rarely, platonic making out. But they didn't need to talk about that.

 

"So...I was in the locker room after gym and I'm usually alone. But there's this new intern teacher, he's our age because he just graduated, right? I was in nothing in my pants, and he walks up behind me and-"

 

"Tae!" He grabbed his hands, which were trailing down his body. Tae was always expressive, using his hands to basically tell the story. The story he was telling right now wasn't very....Appropriate. "What did you do?!?"

 

"I think I...I had an orgasm..." Taehyung played with his fingers shyly.

 

Jungkook rushed out his lap to sit cross - legged in front of him. "W - What? Really?"

 

"Yeah..." A blush bloomed all over his cheeks. "Everyone here expects me to give. I was made to give, but I'm not exactly a giver when it comes to these things. For once, someone actually allowed me to receive...And I really liked it." He had this far away, content look in his eyes that had only been there once before.

 

"Wow," Jungkook sat there in awe. It was expected that he would be a bottom. Though he loved to please other people, he was too soft and nice to be a top. "So...Did you get his name? I'd love to meet this guy who treated my best friend so nicely."

 

"Mhmm," Taehyung grinned softly. "Kim Namjoon."

 

He just smiled and rested a hand on Tae's shoulder.

 

But all he could think was that the most innocent and flawless by in school had actually done something - or technically had something done to him - while Jungkook, the one who wanted everything the most, still had yet to break a rule or be tainted.

 

***

 

The whole time  during their next class, all Tae could think about was Namjoon.

 

"Hey, I'm Kim Namjoon, I'm a new teacher's aid here." He stuck out his hand, smiling. Those were the most beautiful dimples he'd ever seen. Taehyung took his hand and shook it, smiling back shyly.

 

How it escalated from a simple hello to Namjoon having Tae's cum all over his hand, he didn't know.

 

"Tae, come on," Jungkook ruffled his hair. He looked up, completely clueless and unaware that class had ended. 

 

"What are you thinking about?...Are you thinking about Namjoon?" Taehyung nodded. "Well, there's not much I could say unless you want it to be awkward. Let's just go to our next class."

 

Their next class was new. They'd signed up for it because they were tired of their teachers and a new face would nice. It was Intermediate Swimming. Regular level swimming was basically like track, so it was better to opt for the next level. Jungkook's dance classes were ending for the season and so were Taehyung's health classes; A replacement similar to it would be best.

 

The new teacher spoke to the class as they stood by the pool.

 

"To start off, I want to see how fast all of you can lap the pool. Go get a pair of swim bottoms from the bucket in my office. After this, you'll be required to bring your own."

 

A couple guys complained at how they had to change in front of other guys and about how "gay" it was. God, some people need to grow up and get past homophobia.

 

Jungkook changed fairly fast, considering he was so used to having to switch outfits all the time for Dance. He went over to occupy Tae when he was met with a terrible sight.

 

"Oh my god, Tae! What happened to your back?!?" He ran his hand lightly and cautiously over the healing gnashes.

 

"Nothing," Tae brushed it off. Everyone was looking at Jungkook like he was insane; There was nothing there on Taehyung's back.

 

"Dude, at least tell  _me, I'm your best friend._ You told me about your first  _hookup_ today. Come on."

 

Jungkook could clearly see them and he couldn't fend him off. "Not now."

 

Before he could question any further, the teacher called them back in to the pool.

 

***

 

As expected, the super athletic kids won. Tae and Jungkook placed with the average - timing group. At least they didn't place low; Those students were kicked out of the class.

 

But the whole tie they were swimming, he couldn't take his eyes off Taehyung's back. When they re - lapped it in separate groups, he watched as the water delicately coarsed over the giant slices, streaming through the crevices. Was there a dark side of the boy that he didn't know about?

 

As soon as class ended and everyone changed out, Taehyung grabbed him and dragged him to his car.

 

~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i finally updated whoop whoop

“Did you drag me here to explain it to me? You better have.”

 

Taehyung began unbuttoning his shirt and tossed it aside.

 

“Woah, woah, I’m not - We’re not --”

 

“Shut up,” He moved so that his back faced Jungkook. “You can see these, yeah?”

 

Jungkook gulped uncomfortably. “Mhmm.”

 

“And...Where do you think I got them from?”

 

“I guess...Some fight or something? I don’t know what you do with your free time.”

 

Tae sighed. “I don’t want you going around telling anyone...Anyone. At all.”

 

“Hey, if it’s something that bad, just don’t tell me, you don’t have to-”

 

“No.”

 

Jungkook’s eyes widened. What was so important? What did he have to keep a secret and make sure nobody knew about?....It’s not like anyone believed him, because it seemed like he was the only one who knew about this.

 

“You see...There’s..These people...That have died. But, they weren’t fit to die, I guess.”

 

“What?” He was extremely confused.

 

“These are, scars you could call them.”

 

“Scars from, what exactly?” Jungkook had his hand on the door, ready to make a run for it. Taehyung sounded completely insane.

 

“My wings.” Taehyung looked down. “Look, don’t believe me if you want, but don’t go around talking about it. You’re the only one who can actually see them - the scars.”

 

Fuck, he thought. “How do I know you’re not kidding? These could be from some weird sexual wax fantasy gone wrong or you literally getting stabbed in the back by someone!”

 

“Shut up, Jungkook!” He shoved him. “If you don’t believe me, stop talking to me!”

 

Thinking he had some sense, hell yeah, he left.

 

***

 

Namjoon was looking for Taehyung, he hadn’t seen him since yesterday. He’d stayed behind yesterday, so he assumed that he would today, too.

 

There he was, packing up his bag, almost ready to leave the locker room. 

 

“Tae,” He stood at the end of the row of lockers and smiled.

 

Taehyung looked over and melted. The sight of those dimples and his smile made him absolutely melt. A true representation of sin, honestly.

 

“Hi!” Despite dying inside and out a little bit, he was still trying to be cheery and not seem weird.

 

“Sorry I just left like that last time, it was off of me to even do that in the first place, not knowing you and all.”

 

“O - Oh, N - No, it was fine really. I mean, it was better than fine, it was great, fantastic, I-”

 

Tae was cut off by him laughing. “You really are different, huh?”

 

He nodded.

 

“You should start coming to lacrosse practice after school, we can hang out, since it’s pretty short. The season’s almost over.”

 

“Okay, that sounds good.” Taehyung got up off the bench and went to leave. 

 

“Oh, hey, one more thing.”

 

Namjoon caught his lips in a kiss. His bag instantly fell to the floor, the idea of coming home forgotten. Oh god…

 

***

 

Jungkook was so tired, he was ready to collapse as soon as he walked into the door. His mom waved from the kitchen, then he went looking for his little sister.

 

Daeyeon wasn’t in her room, or anywhere in the house, actually. She must be in the backyard playing, as usual.

 

He almost had a heart attack. There she was, in the middle of the backyard, playing with her dolls. What killed him was that she was playing with a male. An older male. Much older than her age of 5. The man wore no shirt and his torso was tattooed with Chinese symbols. And, the most shocking, he had…..wings.

 

White, fluffy, feathered wings that almost crossed half the expanse of their medium - sized backyard. He seemed nice, smiling and playing along with a black - haired doll that looked much like him.

 

Daeyeon said something, then began to retreat towards the door. Jungkook plopped down on the couch, like he hadn’t seen anything.

 

“Kookie!” She smiled and tugged at his hand. “Come play with me, and my friend Minnie!”

 

Minnie?

 

Jimin sat there, not worried. The little girl was the only one who could see him.

 

He was dragged out into the backyard where they made direct eye contact with each other.

 

“Minnie! This is my big brother, Kookie!” 

 

Jungkook waved at him.

 

Wait, he could see him? That was weird, almost impossible. That meant he had a pure soul, purer than his own.

 

“Hello,” Jimin smiled, still a bit wary that he could see him.

 

“Minnie was playing dolls with me, he’s fun to play with.”

 

“Does Mommy know about Minnie?”

 

“Uh…” She played with her fingers. “Mommy says he’s not real.”

 

Woah, hold on. Was he like Taehyung? But he could see Taehyung, everyone could see Taehyung. Maybe he was what he had been talking about, walking the Earth and not supposed to be there and whatnot.

 

“If you’re going to sit here and contemplate this, I suggest you don’t.” Jimin got up and spread his wings. Wow, they were beautiful…

 

“Are you leaving now, Minnie?” Daeyeon pouted.

 

“Well, Kookie looks uncomfortable.” This earned him a pouty look from her, begging for him to let him stay.

 

“I’m going to go upstairs, I need to make things up with TaeTae, we had a fight today.”

 

Tae...hyung? Jimin was intrigued.

 

“Okay. Minnie, please stay with me and play!” She ran over and sat next to him and placed her tiny hand in his. They were big compared to hers, but still a bit small.

 

He smiled and nodded. “Okay. See you, Kookie.” Jimin would definitely be making a stop by his room later on to talk.

 

Jungkook immediately left. Him and Taehyung needed to talk, this instant.

 

***

 

“What..do you mean? In your backyard?”

 

“Uh, yeah, she called him Minnie, they were playing, he had wings, my mom said he doesn’t exist. Not that hard to understand.”

 

“Jungkook, he might be an, uh, angel.”

 

An angel. He hung up the phone. That would explain what Taehyung was, but not why he didn’t have wings. Also, why their mom said he wasn’t there, why she couldn’t see him.

 

Just as he was deep in thought, his window opened.

 

~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey!! yes i updated. this was way smuttier than i meant it to be. there is supposed to be smut but not this much tyghujnk
> 
> also if you check out Jiminie_00 's story "say meow, kitten", i'm doing a continuation of it!! i'm excited.
> 
> also bc im desperate lmao
> 
> snapchat: swaggotdiana  
> snow: marcieeee  
> instagram: underratedastro  
> twitter: underratedastro

What the-

 

Minnie - that was his name, apparently - climbed through the window, struggling a little bit with his wings.

 

“What are you doing??”

 

“Shush, you’re going to sound crazy,” He folded them against his back. “Oh my god, I can literally feel how innocent you are.”

 

“What? I’m not innocent, I’m 17. I’ve done things.”

 

Minnie scoffed. “Truly. You must think I’m dumb, I’m an angel. I can know if you’re innocent or not.” He took another step forward. “You’re more innocent than me.”

 

His gaze and aura was so… alluring. Jungkook couldn’t believe he was being affected by a stranger who may potentially not be real. “S - Stop. I am not, and you need to leave. Now. You could get into seriously legal trouble for this.”

 

“I won’t. I promise you. I’m Jimin. By the the way.”

 

Oh, the other name ‘Minnie’ made sense now. 

 

“How about I can take the innocence away from you so it won’t be a burden?”

 

Jungkook scrunched his eyebrows. “What-” He bit his lip as the other sucked immediately on the sensitive part of his neck.

 

“Stop.. Stop! What are you doing?” Despite his demands, his back was arching and his mouth opened sinfully.

 

“You’re trying to defend yourself, your innocence. Not even for a good reason,” Jimin scoffed, picking him up and setting him on his desk. He reached his hand into Jungkook’s boxers and took him in his hand. “You shouldn’t be so ashamed of letting me touch.” The other boy held onto his shoulders and rested his head back against the wall.

 

“Sensitive,” He chuckled.

 

Why was Jungkook letting this happen? It was practically rape, he didn’t know this person, he was hanging out with his little sister out of nowhere.. And not to mention he was older. Probably a lot older than Jungkook.

 

“Jimin, honestly- Oh!” Jungkook moaned a bit too loud when Jimin started stroking him. 

 

“If you don’t be quiet, you’ll get caught.” Since Jimin couldn’t be seen, to his mother or sister, it would look as though he were masturbating on top of his desk. And he didn’t need that. 

 

Jimin didn’t help with his attempts to be quiet, sucking on that same spot on his neck. “Wait.. You’ve never touched yourself before.”

 

“Shut up,” Jungkook turned bright red as his hips bucked up into his hand; He was close.

 

Clearly more innocent than he thought. “Ah!” The older struck a nerve by massaging his head with his thumb, and came all over his hand and in his pants.

 

Once he came down from his high, he found himself sitting on his desk, dazed and shocked with cum staining his underwear. But there was nobody there…

 

~

 

He’d thought about asking Taehyung about this. That an angel was playing with his sister, then climbed through his window and gave him a handjob. Definitely telling him that.

 

Surprisingly, he didn’t see him at school or in any of their classes today. Not even in the library for lunch.

 

The whole day was like this until he stumbled upon a sight in the teacher’s lounge trying to get copies for his english teacher.

 

The missing Taehyung was on his knees, head bobbing, taking in… Namjoon? Wasn’t that the guy he just met? Tae’s hair was being pulled on, hard, and in return he whined and sucked desperately.

 

“Holy fuck, I,” Jungkook realized that he said something and turned around, leaving.

 

“Be out by the time I get to class,” He yelled from the hallway. 

 

In class, he’d told his teacher that a student was bullying him and not letting him in, and to just do it later. Not only did he save the class some work, but he saved his best friend and his lover’s ass. He better get a favour back.

 

A text shot through his phone.

 

Taehyung: Meet me in the pool???

 

Yeah, okay. As long as Namjoon wasn’t coming with him.

 

***

 

Tae was there, as promised, looking disheveled and red as ever. “Sorry you had to see that..”

 

“Sorry I had to see that. You never told me you were fucking someone!”

 

“I’m not,” He bit his lip. “Fucking Namjoon.”

 

There was a whole story behind what he was doing. And it all had to do with why Taehyung was even on Earth like this anyways.

 

“Listen, I’ve never done anything, and he makes it… Fun.”

 

“....Hair - pulling?”

 

Taehyung turned extremely red. “I like it rough..”

 

“Oh, uh..” Jungkook blushed. “Good for you… Is this why you were gone all day? Being rough with him?”

 

He nodded. “It’s fun. Really fun. I saw you through the window at your locker.”

 

The only window that could view his locker was..

 

“YOU FUCKED IN THE PRINCIPAL’S OFFICE?!?”

 

“Jungkook!” His face was tomato - like. “He only ate me out over the desk…and-”

 

“I don’t need to know anymore!” 

 

“I won’t skip class to do that anymore, neither of us can afford it. But I do want you to know I’ll skip out on us hanging out sometimes to… Yeah.”

 

Jungkook sighed. He really was innocent… Even Tae was going off and having sexual voyeuristic adventures with a teacher’s assistant.

 

Maybe…. He could convince Jimin?

 

~


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there is way more smut in this than i intend. oh well. also, lots for foreshadowing :oooo (but i mean that in purpose)
> 
> also the reason there is *'s and /'s is because i write on google docs so it saves immediately and i have a word count anytime i want, and the italics and stuff dont transfer when i copy and paste it onto here on well wut can ya do
> 
> for those who are reading my other stories, next update will be say meow, kitten within the next 2 days
> 
> happy reading

Jungkook wasn’t sure where to begin when he even thought about talking to Taehyung about this. First off, the boy was a bit sensitive, especially when it came to those marks on his back that he called his wings. Not only that, but Jungkook had dismissed him and yelled at him when he didn’t believe the whole “angel” claims. Basically, unless Taehyung noticed something was a bit off, he was screwed in that department.

 

The next day, nothing was on his mind but Jimin. The fact that he was so sweet and innocent playing dolls with his sister, then a couple hours after he just climbed through his window and gave him a handjob, then left like nothing ever happened.

 

And he didn’t even know if that was real! The cum definitely was, and so was the sensation, but the receipts of it being in his head were there. Jimin had sucked on his neck way more than hard enough to leave hickies, and there were no marks. Someone should have heard Jimin coming through his window, and heard him talking - his voice wasn’t exactly a whisper - but didn’t. Was he going insane?

 

Today, he came to the library early. Tae would definitely take his mind off things.

 

“You’re pretty early, skip class?”

 

He scoffed. “They’re so boring, I’m drowning in my thoughts.”

 

“Oh man,” Tae handed him an extra taco bowl he’d taken from the lunchroom along with his, even though Jungkook already had one. “Got a lot on your mind?”

 

“I can’t even begin.”

 

“Stressful. Wanna talk?”

 

Jungkook looked over at Tae and sighed. “Not exactly.”

 

“Can I distract you, then?”

 

Of course, this did happen from time to time and he was glad to oblige. Jungkook, knowing that nobody even looked into this part of the library, climbed on top of Taehyung and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

 

Tae connected their lips and gently held his face.

 

Oddly enough, Jungkook had never gotten hard anytime they kissed.

 

“Kookie, you baby, what do you have on your mind?” The older could feel him growing a little hard.

 

“It doesn’t matter,” He kissed him back just as softly, not aware of his hardness. “I’m distracting myself.”

 

Taehyung bit his lip and he giggled. /That’s/ how innocent he was. Couldn’t be serious with a little lip bite.

 

“Have you ever thought about taking this farther?”

 

Jungkook shook his head. “You’re my friend, and not friend with benefits. We just kiss to calm down sometimes. I’d never.” It was barely seriously taken with Jimin. 

 

“If you ever do,” Tae rocked his hips subtly, but enough to be there, against Jungkook’s, “Tell me.”

 

Jungkook’s stomach flipped at the suggestion… What was with all this sexuality lately?

 

***

 

Meanwhile at home, he was doing nothing but search for Jimin. His sister was playing with him, but he didn’t want to be too obvious or ruin the fun his sister was having. The last thing they needed to do was discuss handjobs in front of her.

 

Daeyeon rushed into his room and scrambled into his lap where he was working at his desk. 

 

“Aah!” She giggled, burying her face in his stomach. 

 

Jimin came into the room laughing… Acting like he wasn’t there and nothing had happened. Jungkook just stared at him blankly as he chased her around screaming.

 

She ended up running into Jimin’s arms, smiling.

 

Daeyeon never did that with him.. 

 

He just turned back to his homework and rested his head on the desk.

 

“Kookie!” Suddenly she was pulling his chair back unsuccessfully. “I have a surprise for you!”

 

Jungkook sighed at the sudden attention and dismissed it. She was only a little kid after all, with a short attention span and a long list of thoughts in her brain. 

 

“It’s a picture, and it’s you, but like Minnie!” It was a drawing she’d made of Jungkook, like she said. Wings, tattoos, all of it.

 

“Thank you, Dae,” He pulled her close and hugged her, smiling warmly. Being called an angel by his sister was an honour.

 

Jimin, from behind her, was looking at them oddly when he opened his eyes to let go. It was confusion, and jealousy mixed together. Like he’d never seen actual people hug and love each other and show the affection they should. Weird.

 

Just as his mother would, he ignored him and hugged her tighter.

 

Is that really how you play things? Jimin thought. I give you a handjob and you ignore me. Real nice.

 

***

 

Quite often, Jungkook did dream about losing his virginity, mostly to nameless bodies and uncharacterized hands. Just something that would fuck him to his standards. 

 

*In his dream*

 

Jungkook bit his lip, letting the black - haired stranger bite at his neck, clawing at his back. His cock twitched below them. “Please?” He whined out. 

 

The stranger kissed down his body roughly, leaving marks and tugging at his nipples with his teeth. He moaned pretty loud, loud enough for someone to hear. This was a dream, so that didn’t apply.

 

Once the other’s fingers were prepped, he pushed them inside. Jungkook whined and clenched around them. Each time, it was just so much for him that it left him gasping. Once he was settled, the fingers starting moving, along with him, His body wriggled around the bed.

 

Jungkook pulled them up for a kiss, which was surprisingly soft, nice lips, that felt amazing. Once apart, he whimpered upon realizing that this time, the man had a face, and it was Jimin.

 

***

From his desk, Jimin sat cross - legged, smirking as Jungkook humped his mattress. Not all all in a perverted way. He was controlling his dream. It was lucid, but in his hands. A chuckle left him as he realized who was in his dream and gripped the bedsheets, hard.

 

Doing this to people was usually only fun when he made them jolt awake or wake up paranoid, but this was fun. Seeing him conflicted over whether or not he wanted to even be involved with him. Plus, it was payback. Things like this brought him joy.

 

No wonder he wasn’t in heaven anymore.

~


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hola i'm alive !! life has been a mess and i'm getting myself together and i kinda got my acc suspended for a month anyways so it gave me more time to write so eheheheh enjoy

The next day, everyone was secretly questioning Taehyung and the huge mark on his neck. It was completely noticeable. Namjoon really did a number on him.

 

“You could’ve at least tried to hide it,” Jungkook flicked the mark. 

 

Though he was being so open about it, Taehyung could tell that something was up. Sure, Jungkook had the normal wet dreams that a teenager would have, but it shifted. Shifted from inactive, to active. Either Jungkook had touched himself /finally/ or became involved with someone - but that was highly doubtful.

 

“Have you seen how pale I am? There’s no hiding this dark of a mark.”

 

Taehyung had nice, tan skin, but the hickey was almost purple. Nobody could cover that up. 

 

Within their spot in the corner of the library, Namjoon had managed to catch up with them. Interesting.. 

 

“Hey, Tae, can I sit with you guys?”

 

No, Jungkook was hanging out with his best friend. He didn’t want his booty call sitting and socializing with them during their private friend time. Taehyung obviously accepted it. Great.

 

“Hey, uh..” 

 

Of course he didn’t know his name. It’s not like he was involved with him or anything, and this was his best, and only friend. He scoffed. “Jungkook.”

 

Oh jeez, was this what rivalry was like? What all girls were afraid of happening with their best friends? Tae could definitely see why. All the jealousy and anger Jungkook was letting off hurt his head a little bit.

 

“Anyways.. What brings you here, Joon? How’d you even find us?”

 

Namjoon sat.. In between them. Got it, right. 

 

“I’m pretty much a teacher. You think I don’t know where all students hang out?”

 

Taehyung chuckled and shrugged. “That sounds like a stalker to me.”

 

Fuck this, nope, Jungkook was not going to sit here and be with them while they worked up enough sexual tension to make an excuse for them to fuck in the one place him and Tae hung out. He got up and tossed his lunch, slinging his bag over his shoulder. 

 

“Kook!” Running after him, Namjoon followed, like that was really going to keep him from running away. 

 

“I gotta go, study, that’s kind of why I’m here,” Not just to fuck around with one of the teachers.

 

He figured it was best to leave him alone… Just like him, he was probably going off to see whoever made his aura go away. Jungkook, though, took that as him not caring enough to go after him. That dumb teacher pretty much ruined their friendship.

 

***

 

His mom was busy with Dayeon for the majority of today, so Jungkook was stuck walking home. Tae and his car could go fuck themselves.

 

Perfect timing. If only he’d been here earlier to distract him the way Tae usually would. Jimin walked up to him in the outskirts of the school.

 

“Awe, Jungkookie, you seem upset,” He took his chin into his hand. What was up with him and his extremely charming ways?

 

Jungkook hummed and nodded shyly. “Yeah, uh, friend problems, you know?”

 

Didn’t seem like friend problems to him. There were hints of jealousy, and lust, and anger. Jimin took his word for it since friendships could be complicated sometimes.

 

“Let’s take your mind off that. I’m quite attracted to your innocence, you know,” His hand hooked around his waist and led him in the opposite direction of his home. The younger just shrugged, but blushed.

 

Jimin ended up leading him to the outdoor lounge on the other side of the school, and sat them down under the cabana on a softer bench - like seat. Jungkook lay on his stomach, relaxing. “Am I allowed to massage you?”

 

It was funny, how his presence and disposition allowed Jungkook to not think about why in the hell he had wings, or was attracted to him, who he was, none of that. His lotus flower - like charm wouldn’t let it happen.

 

Gently, his small but strong hands started loosening up the section between his shoulder and his neck. The boy was already feeling better.

 

“Tell me what’s got you so stressed,” The heels of his palms rolled between his shoulderblades, making him groan a little.

 

“M - Hm.. He’s fucking one of the assistant t - eachers..” Jimin made him keen, massaging his sides. “He leaves, to be with him, and, uh-! B - Brings him around..”

 

That sounded ridiculous. And with a teacher? What a cliche. “You’re his best friend, he can’t at least make time for you? Count on me, I can make enough time for you when you want.”

 

Before Jungkook could object, his hands were on his lower back, making him squeal at the pressure. It was just as bad that he was doing these things with a stranger, but he just couldn’t say no. An /angel/ was seducing him. Putting him under his influence. Using his hormones against him. 

 

He hummed when Jimin pulled his pants down by the sides and lifted his hips up. What a perky little ass… How was he still a virgin with a body like this? People should be begging to ravage him. 

 

“Nice and tight… Untouched,” Spreading his cheeks, his finger slowly circled his hole. Why did Jimin’s hands feel so good? Jungkook let out a sigh and let him do his thing. The older continued to rub until it seemed nice and taut. 

 

A squeal rang through the air as his tongue made contact with it. That spot was so sensitive.. Who knew? He started to get a little hard and rub against the seat. There was no way Jungkook was a person who would last through these types of things. Jimin’s tongue seemed so skilled, too. It swirled around in various different patterns and prodded at his stubborn hole.

 

Tae and Namjoon actually hadn’t hooked up, they talked and flirted and worked on more of a real relationship. That’s what Namjoon had originally wanted, but it was more incidental that they were attracted to each other that way. 

 

On their way to Tae’s locker, he heard something. It was particularly loud, but he slightly ignored it. Sounded foreign to him, so there was no point in trying to identify.

 

“Mmph,” Jungkook heard someone nearby and buried his face into the seat. Good thing that it was a soft surface. He needed to get off quick before someone caught them, he was late, or something else happened. 

 

Jimin reached his hand around and started to stroke him. It was cute how average sized he was. 

 

“O - h, w - wow-” He started to breathe short and hard, some of them getting caught in his throat. “N- A - Ahh~” His cum got all over the seat and on Jimin’s hand. It was promptly wiped on the seat.

 

Jungkook collapsed softly. Ah.. He was screwed. He’d have to pull himself together, go home, and inconspicuously try and shower. It was a struggle to even lift his head up, his arms shook a little as he pushed himself up.

 

Ugh.. Jimin was not one for aftercare. He glared at him, and gave in to pity. /Pity/. Otherwise, he wouldn’t be doing this. 

 

He sat him up and shook him a little. “Stay awake, don’t be weak,” God, he’d be hard to take care of. Could he even walk? “Up, stand up.”

 

Seemed like he wasn’t even listening, because he didn’t stand up, and sat up straighter instead. It had been a long time since Jimin had actually lifted someone. He stood up and stretched his wings out, flapping them a little.

 

The younger boy was flown home, and guided to his room. Gently, of course. His legs were like jelly and it kind of pissed Jimin off that he was so fragile right now. Good for Jungkook, his mom and Dayeon were in the backyard playing since she didn’t have him to play with today.

 

Jungkook collapsed onto his bed as Jimin covered him up and turned off the lights.

 

God, too pure for anything. Jimin sat there, staring at him for a while until he heard someone coming. Normally he wouldn’t be concerned about that, but it was someone who could see him - he could sense it - and left the room. Maybe he’d come back later to check on him.

 

~


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wassup i've been working on some new stories so ye and also working on makeup (if you wanna check it out it's @marciemaquillage on instagram)
> 
> hmu on twitter if you want @bamsflower

It seemed like every time he was seeing Jimin, is was just to do the things he said he would not do in high school. Even if he was a senior, this was against his morals. Again, Taehyung really needed to be informed about this. Angel, huh? Bet he would know a thing or two about Jimin.

Jungkook just kept forgetting somehow.. It would be in his mind and set as a goal, but the angel’s presence just kept on making him forget. 

Despite the fact that he was pissed at Taehyung, he waited for him that morning. It was more of him being pissed off at him and Namjoon as a collective, not just him. So, it did surprise Tae when he went to walk past and saw him waiting there.

“Wow, I thought you were going to start a whole week of drama for us,” He sighed. Him and Namjoon needed to start alotting their own time for each other instead of just digging it out of each other’s lives at random times.

Jungkook shook his head. “Of course I wouldn’t. You know, it just pisses me off that you’re wasting bits of your life with someone. Wasting your free time, Tae,” The younger nudged him.

“Hey,” Taehyung nudged him back harder. “Romantic relationships aren’t a waste of time. The whole reason for mankind is just reproduction anyways.”

Gross.. He was the biggest advocate for abstinence. It just seemed painful, and intense, and special. Nobody he’d found so far was special enough or considered him special enough for something like that to happen.

Nodding, he shrugged at it. “Anyways.. I kind of had a thing I wanted to talk to you about. It’s.. Important. Kind of.. Maybe related to your back..?” Jungkook scratched the back of his neck.

Taehyung got serious and looked at him. “What about it?” Had he finally come to his senses or something? Or maybe he was trying to say something else. Jungkook and him had fallen out twice now, and the biggest one was because of his wings.

Where to start.. Where to start… He sighed and bit his lip. “Let’s go to my place after school, alright? I feel like all the answers will be there.” The answers, the evidence, and Jimin. For some reason he was always hanging out with his little sister.

It would kill Taehyung during the day, because he absolutely needed to know, but he wouldn’t rush him. If it had to do with this, it was actually better for them to do it in secret. “Okay, we’ll drive over to your place.”

***

Even as he was cuddling and talking with Namjoon during his free period, he couldn’t take his mind off of it. Jungkook had reacted in such a drastic way, and almost stopped being his friend altogether because of it, so he had not the faintest idea what they were going to discuss.

“Tae, what’s on your mind?” Namjoon held his chin, pouting slightly.

Right, right, romantic partners noticed these things in each other. He was just hoping that he wouldn’t. “It’s just Jungkook. Felt like I upset him the other day so I just wanna make it up to him, you know?” It was kind of a delayed concept, because this was before they talked this morning, but it was at least true.

The older stroked his hair. “You know, there’s no way of really making it up to someone. It just heals over as times go on, okay? Don’t stress about this, because things will get much better. Promise.”

How sweet of him… If only he knew the reality of things. He sighed and nodded. “I’ll try my best.. It’s hard, though. I want everyone to be happy. No matter who they were.” It came naturally to him, for obvious reasons, so yeah, he was going to be obsessive over Jungkook’s wellbeing until after school when they met up.

Namjoon held his face. The worry in his eyes was practically blinding. “Why?”

Here we go. It was never that simple to explain, and the intricacies of telling a false backstory was so tiring. Telling him was pretty viable for a few seconds, but after a while he wasn’t happy with having to try and explain it. “I just.. Want everyone to like me..”

That was too quick for him. The older would get it out of him one way or another. “Well, Tae. I’m sure everyone does. There’s no way nobody can like you with how nice, and sweet, and all around great you are.” He stroked his hair. Might as well get this in before class starts. “And, you’re smart. Beautiful. Helpful. Caring. Kind. Keep going..?”

“Stop it,” Taehyung pouted and hit his chest, yet still smiled a little. Liking someone was so weird, but so great.

Of course, they leaned in for the kiss and Tae climbed onto his lap.

He was the one to pull away from this. “Kook.. He was telling me, I shouldn’t really waste my time just hooking up.. Maybe we should calm down with the sexual things a bit. We can survive without that, right?”

Namjoon leaned forward and kissed his cheek. “You know.. I’m happy that we’re a thing. Something. You seem really nice.” It was a good thing he was a Senior, because otherwise this might be something they actually needed to hide from the world. “We don’t need sexual things to keep us together, maybe you can take me up on that offer on a date.”

He nodded and they kind of just sat there, being soft and cuddling and slightly kissing on occasion. Taehyung really needed this, or else he wouldn’t be able to move on in life. Literally and figuratively. One way or another he was just happy that someone finally understood the complexities of feelings so much that they saw the best in him and thought that he deserved to be just as happy as everyone else. This said a lot about a fallen angel, but that was just his life.

***


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello i'm not dead, just write when i'm inspired. i have two more stories in the works and another addition to my tryxe series coming up v soon! 
> 
> love y'all i promise i do update, if you ever want to bother me to update my twitter is @bamsflower i'm always on there
> 
> i also made a kofi idk if i did before but its ko-fi.com/marcieskofi if you wanna show me some love

Jungkook was absolutely determined to not give in to Jimin anymore. There was a whole list of reasons as to why he shouldn’t; He was a stranger, he wasn’t that type of person, he didn’t want to be, and it was ludicrous to have a secret hookup type relationship.

 

For now, he had a meeting with Taehyung about that particular angel.

 

On the way home, he sat uneasily with Taehyung thinking extra hard in the driver’s seat. Were things as bad as they really seemed? Hopefully not, because he really didn’t want to get involved in anything in his senior year of high school, not to mention the beginning.

 

Taehyung practically dragged him to his room, waving his mom and sister off. Jungkook stopped him to check on what his sister was doing. Thankfully she was just helping their mom cook.

 

“Okay, okay,” Jungkook whispered. “Gimme a second.” He stepped inside his room. Sure as hell, Jimin got him from behind and trapped him in his arms. As predicted, why was Jimin so careless?

 

It made him shiver, how easily Jimin had submitted him and put him under his influence.

 

Though it had only been about 30 seconds, Taehyung was impatient and wanted to know what they needed to talk about, and why he had just went in his room to check on something really quick. It absolutely shocked him to see his friend pinned on his bed, being touched by some stranger.

 

“What the hell, Jungkook!” He pushed the other person off him. “What- Holy shit!”

 

Jimin’s eyes widened and he darted across the room. Taehyung followed it. It was too late, though, because Jimin had made his escape through the window. “Who was /that/? How do you even know him?”

 

Jungkook was now suspicious.. Did Taehyung know him? “How could you see him, only my sister and I can see him..” Not to mention that it looked like they were continuing a chase that had been going on for a while. “Who do you think that was?”

 

This was much more than he had thought. “What the hell were you two just doing?”

 

“Listen, I don’t know! He just submits me, and I can’t fight it! I don’t even know what he is!” Jungkook stood up. “Listen.. You need to relax so that I can properly explain myself and so that we can figure this out. I called you for help, not to yell at me and criticize me.”

 

That would be a good start. More or less, a better way for him to be able to figure out this situation and what to do about it. Taehyung nodded. “I agree. Okay? I’m gonna try to be as calm as I can.”

 

Jungkook fixed his appearance and sighed. “I don’t /really/ know who he is. It’s baffling to think where he even came from. One day, I’d come home, and my sister was playing with him in the yard, like it was nothing. Like it wasn’t a big deal that a grown man with wings was playing dolls with her. Me and him.. I don’t know. It’s just a sexual thing, and he’s always popping up whenever I’m quite upset, and does things. Not /sex/, I do have standards. But.. That’s as far as it goes. But his wings? That’s really why I called you here.”

 

Taehyung sighed and sat down on the bed. “Obviously, you know what I’m going to say. You /know/ I’m going to say that he’s an angel. Are you actually willing to believe me this time?”

 

Ah, great. Jungkook had forgotten about that whole situation altogether and that didn’t really help his situation. “Yes, Taehyung. Now that I know you’re not /bat shit crazy/, I believe you! Now help me!” His eyes teared up.

 

Jimin was already making his effect on Jungkook. “Jungkook.. Calm down. We can’t let him do this.” He stood back up and rubbed his back. “For now, the bottom line is that we have to keep you happy. If you’re happy, he won’t come around. You’re getting satisfaction from him, but if you don’t than he has no reason to be around.”

 

In Jungkook’s mind, that registered as Jimin feeding off of him for sexual needs, pitying him. He’d definitely make sure to stay happy.

 

“Staying happy.. Tae, we never really hang out anymore,” He sighed. “You’re always with Namjoon. I know that you guys are a thing and that you’re working on your relationship and such, but I don’t really have anyone to hang out with. And I miss you anyways.”

 

It was true. Taehyung had never really had this type of thing with someone before, and he was milking the purity and fresh feeling of it all. “I’m sorry.. I’ll try to hang out with you more. And /without/ Namjoon. I know that you don’t exactly like him. I’m not sure why you don’t like him, but I’ll let you. You both will get your share of me, especially you. I promise.”

 

That was the biggest relief. If he could just ignore Namjoon altogether, that would be great, but he did exist. “Are you gonna stay the night?”

 

Tae scoffed and shook his head. “Oh, I have lots to teach you. Of course I’m staying the night.”

 

***


End file.
